In mobile communications networks, short message service (SMS) is a service where subscribers and machines can send text messages to other subscribers and machines. If an SMS message originates from a mobile handset, the message is forwarded to a short message service center (SMSC) for delivery. The SMSC locates the destination, determines if the destination is available, and, if so, attempts to deliver the SMS message. If the destination is unavailable, the SMSC may store the message and reattempt delivery at a later time. If the SMS message originates from a machine, the machine may either deliver the message or the machine may forward the message to an SMSC for delivery.
Another type of messaging that is becoming prevalent in mobile communications networks is multimedia message service (MMS). MMS allows subscribers and machines to send text, audio, image, and video messages to other subscribers and machines. MMS is delivered using a mechanism similar to SMS, but requires additional bandwidth due to the increased message size.
One use for SMS and MMS in addition to communication between subscribers is advertising. For example, ad servers may generate SMS or MMS messages that contain advertising content and send the messages to handsets. In one application, ads may be sent to handsets based on the locations of the handsets. For example, when a handset is in an area near a particular restaurant, the subscriber may receive an ad for that restaurant.
One problem with current services that use SMS or MMS to deliver ads and other services is that such services are believed to require that the owner of the ad server perform all of the information gathering in order to deliver a targeted message to the handset. For example, in the case of targeted advertising, the ad server that originates the message may be required to determine the subscriber's location, any subscriber preferences, and generate an SMS message including an ad that is targeted to the subscriber. Requiring such intelligence at the ad server decreases the likelihood that an ad will be effective in convincing a subscriber to purchase a good or service. For example, the ad servers may be managed by third parties that do not have access to subscriber information required to generate the appropriate targeted ad.
Another problem with current services that use SMS or MMS to deliver ads and other services is that such services typically only push ads that purport to be targeted from a machine to the subscriber based on information gathered by the machine from sources external to the subscriber. Current SMS ad services are not believed to analyze a subscriber's response to an ad in order to determine a subsequent ad or service to be sent to the subscriber. Instead, current SMS ad services are believed to be based on a unidirectional push model where ads are pushed to handset, for example, based on the handset's location.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for providing an enriched messaging service in a communications network.